


Sapphic Rangers

by TheRealJLRules



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Corinth, F/F, Mirinoi, Newtech City, Photography, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: A collection of femslash couplings in the Power Rangers multiverse.
Relationships: Elizabeth Delgado/Sydney Drew, Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Maya/Kendrix Morgan, Summer Landsdown/Tenaya





	1. Eve of Battle (Lost Galaxy)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This might just be me being paranoid, but is "sapphic" offensive? If it is, let me know and I'll change it.
> 
> 3\. This particular chapter concerns the Legendary Battle from "Super Megaforce".

_Mirinoi, 2014_

Kendrix Morgan moved the covers until the little boy was snug in bed.It was earlier than the child’s usual bedtime, but this was no ordinary day.

“Momma, are you alright?”  
  
Kendrix frowned slightly.“Of course I am, sweetie.Why do you ask?”

“You look tired,” came the innocent reply.

“Well, mommies can get tired too.”She absently patted down his duvet, raising it upto the boy’s chin.“I think I’ll be going to bed soon myself.”She could not tell him the reason she looked so fatigued: there were still somethings he was too young to know.

A yawn escaped the child.It had been a busy day; though Kendrix had to ashamedly admit that was purposeful.She hoped to both tire her youngest son out, and distract _herself_ from current events.The latter was not so successful, unfortunately.

“Will everyone be back tomorrow?”

Kendrix nodded.“Your brother and sister will be back from their sleepovers by the afternoon, yes.”The boy’s siblings were indeed spending the night with friends - it was easier that way.She could not get away with sending _them_ to bed a couple of hours early.Not without questions being asked.At least, not _awkward_ questions.“Now try and get some sleep, alright?”

Another yawn.“Goodnight, Momma.”

Kendrix leant down and kissed her son’s cheek.“Goodnight, sweetheart.Love you.”

The boy was already asleep.Kendrix let out a silent sigh and got up off the bed.Taking one last look at her youngest, she silently closed the door.

When she returned to the living room, Kendrix was met with a vision she had not seen for many years.A woman clad in yellow and white.One of the legendary heroes of Terra Venture and Mirinoi.The Yellow Galaxy Ranger.

“How do I look?”

Kendrix smiled at the question.“Amazing.Absolutely amazing.”

The Ranger ducked her head slightly.“I think you’re biased.”

The scientist rolled her eyes.“Then you shouldn’t have asked.”

A chuckle came from the heroine, and she looked down at her own full body.“I’m amazed it still fits.”

“Maya… “ began Kendrix.

“I know, I know,” came the interruption, a gloved hand raised.“You don’t need to explain it again.The suit morphs to the right size.”

“That, and you’ve kept yourself in amazing shape.”Kendrix blushed.“I thought I made that clear lastnight.”She knew the Ranger was blushing beneath her wolf-themed helmet.

After a moment to compose themselves, the Yellow Ranger gave a sigh.“Power down.”With a flash of light, one fifth of the Lost Galaxy Rangers was replaced with Maya Morgan.The two wives then engulfed each other in a deep embrace.

“Please be careful,” Kendrix said.

Maya sighed.“You know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to.But Earth will fall if the Armada wins.It’s not my homeworld, but it is _yours_ , so I have to defend it.”

“I only wish I could come with you,” said Kendrix.“Not just to defend my birth world, but to make sure you’re safe.”

“You’re needed here,” Maya insisted.“Our children need you.”

“ _I_ need _you_.”Kendrix struggled to keep the shiver from her tone.“I mean it, Maya.Don’t you dare think about dying.Because… “

“Hey Maya,” came a voice from the doorway.“It’s ti… _oh_!I’m sorry!”

The Morgans sighed at the interruption.“It’s alright, Karone,” said Maya.“I’ll be with you and the guys in a moment.I’m just saying… “She paused.

“Goodbye?” Kendrix asked, dreading the implication.

“ _Never_ ,” came the instant reply.Maya stroked her wife’s cheek and planted a quick kiss on her lips.“I love you with all my heart, and no evil armada will stop me coming back to you and our family.”

“Good, because I’m not… “Again Kendrix stopped, and cursed herself for her lack of control.

“Love, what is it?”Maya’s face was one of total concern.“Please tell me.”

Accepting her fate, Kendrix momentarily closed her eyes.“Because I’m not… raising our four children alone.”

Maya frowned.“Four?We have… “She suddenly stopped, and let out a gasp.“You mean… ?!”

Unable to hold back a smile - or tears - the scientist nodded.“The results came back this morning.”

Maya was also weeping at the news the treatment was once again successful.“Oh my gosh… I love you so much… !”

“I’m sorry,” admitted Kendrix.“I didn’t want to tell you… to distract you from what you have to do.”

Maya looked at her incredulously.“Are you _serious_?Darling, no… you’ve just given me more incentive!Now _nothing_ will stop me from coming back to you!I promise… I’m coming back from this battle without even a scratch!”

“I’ll hold you to that, my jungle girl.”Again the two shared a knowing smile, but it was quickly replaced with loving concern.They leaned close and kissed passionately, neither wanting to let go.From the doorway, Karone smiled warmly at the obvious love the Morgans had for eachother.

Once their lips separated, Kendrix and Maya rested their foreheads against one another.“I love you,” Maya reiterated.“And I swear that I’ll never leave you.”More than once over the past fourteen years, ever since Mirinoi was saved and Kendrix returned, Maya promised to never leave like the scientist once had to.Not meant as a slight on Kendrix’s sacrifice, rather, it was a promise, a vow of devotion and commitment.

Maya softly pressed a hand against her wife’s flat stomach, once again with life growing within.Kendrix visibly gulped, wishing she did not have to let her beloved go.After one more heartfelt kiss, she forced herself to.

Giving a nod, Maya joined Karone at the doorway.The Morgans shared one last gaze.“I love you,” said Kendrix.“And I’ll see you soon.”

“Absolutely,” affirmed Maya.“I promise.”With reluctance, she left with Karone.

As Kendrix stood alone in the living room, she came to a decision.The time for risk and sacrifice was over.

Years ago, the Rangers had to find a new Galaxy Pink.After this, they would have to find a new Yellow Ranger too.Because once Maya was back, Kendrix was _never_ letting her go again.


	2. The Morning After (SPD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. This might just be me being paranoid, but is "sapphic" offensive? If it is, let me know and I'll change it.

_Newtech City, 2027_

“Hey Syd, up for a quick run on the obstacle course?”

Syd Drew gingerly raised her head from the pillow, eyes lidded.After blinking several times, she saw the figure standing at the doorway to her room, then glanced at the bedside clock, a groan escaping her.“Sky… it’s 7am.”

“I thought I’d let you lie in,” said Sky Tate.

Now fully awake, the Pink Ranger sighed.“Cruger gave us the day off.”

The Red Ranger shrugged.“Yeah, but you never know when an emergency will come up.It’s always best to stay in shape.”

Syd narrowed her eyes.“Is there an emergency right now?”

“Well, no, but… “

“Then go away,” came the snappy interruption.“Besides, aren’t you still tired?We _did_ attend a wedding yesterday.”

Sky leaned against the doorway.“I went to bed once Cruger and Kat left.Not much point staying once the newlyweds are gone.”

“You were the Best Man!” Syd yelped.

“And my work was done.”

Syd - staying snug under the covers - tutted.“It was still a _party_ , Sky.”The former Blue Ranger mellowed slightly during their first year in proper duty as B-Squad, but once he was promoted he became a workaholic again.Warmer and more open than before Gruumm invaded, of course, but Sky took his role as Red Ranger _very_ seriously.Understandable, Syd knew, as he _had_ been working towards it since childhood.

Still, that was no excuse to wake her on a day off.

“Speaking of partying, where’s your partner-in-crime?”Sky nodded to the empty bed of Syd’s roommate.

Syd blinked.“Z’s… probably in the bathroom, if you must know.Now will you please piss off?”

Sky’s eyes widened.“Good thing you’re off-duty, Syd.Or I’d have to put you on report for such langua… “He was stopped by a cuddly toy in the face.“Hey, I’m joking, I’m joking!”He chuckled.“So you don’t want to come to the obstacle course?”

“ _Sky_ … “ growled Syd.

Chuckling again, the Red Ranger threw the cuddly back to its owner, who swatted it onto the ground.“I’ll let you get back to your beauty sleep with your cushions, then.”With that, he finally left.

A couple of beats passed… before the duvet moved and a brunette head popped up.“He thinks I’m a bunch of cushions?”

Syd raised a brow at the woman pressed against her in the single bed.“Better that than the alternative.”

Elizabeth “Z” Delgado looked at her and smiled.“Guess so.”An awkward silence then filled the room.Eventually the Yellow Ranger ended it, albeit with further awkwardness.“Anyway… er… “

Syd ducked her head slightly.“Yeah… “

“Not quite the ‘morning after’ I imagined,” Z huffed.

Part of Syd froze.“The wakeup… or the night before?”

Z darted her eyes to her.“Are you serious?!”The Yellow Ranger suddenly blanched.“Wait… does that mean you… regret… ?“

“Absolutely not,” Syd replied instantly.“Frankly, I think it was a long time coming.”

Smirking, Z blushed.“Probably.I have been crazy about you for ages.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Maybe I needed a little push,” Z said.“Friends’ weddings _are_ known to be an aphrodisiac.But you can’t blame me: _look_ at you.You think I thought I had a chance?”

Sighing, Syd made a point of stroking her companion’s shoulder.“You’re not so hideous yourself, you know.”

“You charmer,” Z replied - then both burst into giggles.Syd could not help herself, and leaned close, their lips meeting in a quick but tender kiss.Z then looked down shyly.“So… what happens now?”

“Well,” said Syd, “for a start, I think we should put our beds together.”

Z laughed heartily.“So work romances aren’t forbidden?”

The Pink Ranger groaned.“Z, did you forget whose wedding was yesterday?!”

Z smirked.“Maybe I’m just worried what Sky will say.”

“I’m not,” said Syd emphatically.“In the slightest.Anyway, compared to losing the Red Ranger status to Jack, this’ll be easy for him.”

“True,” nodded Z.After another kiss, the pair lowered themselves down onto the pillow.They snuggled close - easy, considering the bed size - and the Yellow Ranger stroked blonde locks.“But seriously… what happens now?”

Syd had to actively silence her immediate answer: they were best friends, roommates, now lovers… why not go the whole hog?But if nothing else, SPD just _had_ a wedding.“Well,” she eventually replied, “I’m still kinda tired.Fancy a lay-in?”

“Sounds great,” whispered Z.They kissed a third time, then nuzzled closely.“Sweet dreams, my princess.”

“Sweet dreams,” Syd replied… knowing they would be of the future to come.


	3. Meeting the Parents (RPM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

_Corinth, 2014_

The door burst open and an absolutely _fuming_ Summer Landsdown stormed out the building, with a stunning young brunette on her trail.“Summer, please wait.”

Summer paused on the front garden of the small yet made-up house, her jaw set and face a deep scowl.“Not now, Tenaya.”

Tenaya tentatively approached the back of the former Yellow Ranger.“I’m sorry.”

With that, Summer spun on the spot and glared at her.“ _Why_?! _Why_ exactly are you sorry?Do you even know?!”

The other woman looked hurt.“Summer… don’t talk to me like that.”

“Why the hell not?” came the angry response.“You let my _parents._ ”Summer shook her head in disbelief.“For God’s sake, Tenaya… how could you just sit there and take it?”

The former villainess looked down.“I… “

“And not just that, but actually _agree_ with them!”Summer began rubbing her temples.“Have Dillon and I taught you _nothing_?”

“You’re overreacting!” Tenaya finally snapped.“They didn’t actually… “

“They said I should break up with you!!” screamed Summer.“They said you could be a bad influence on… “  
  
“I know what they said, Summer.”

Summer ground her teeth so loud it could be heard.She had possibly never been so angry.She thought her mother and father changed since Venjix’s attack, and especially since they tried marrying her off.But it seemed they still concerned themselves with appearance.

She finally built up the nerve to introduce her girlfriend to her parents.To say they were surprised would be an understatement.But to _Summer’s_ surprise, their reason was not what she expected: rather than question why their precious daughter was not with the former Black Ranger, they were concerned over the fact she was with a former general… dammit, the _top_ general… of the virus which nearly destroyed Earth.

Of course, Summer would begrudgingly admit she saw their point.Even her former Ranger comrades were surprised which sibling she ended up with.But she loved Tenaya, and could not envisage living in the new hopeful world without her.

However, it all went horribly wrong.Her parents not only questioned her choice, but were worried how their relationship would seem to others.As if Summer cared what others thought anymore: those days were _long_ gone.And though her mother and father came a long way in such a short time, it seemed old habits died hard.

What really shocked Summer, though, was Tenaya’s reaction - she actually _backed down_.The woman who once led Venjix’s troops with such confidence visibly shrunk under her parents’ appraisal.Not only that, but did nothing to defend herself.Which led to Summer storming out her parent’s new, somehow modest-yet-simultaneously-immodest abode in utter incredulity, with her indirectly-insulted girlfriend hot on her heels.

“Then why didn’t you defend yourself?” the former Ranger asked.

“Because… “Tenaya stopped and looked down.

Summer blinked.“Well?”

“I… “The former villainess looked back up, eyes pained.

“Oh God,” gasped Summer as realisation hit her.“You actually _do_ agree.”

A visible gulp.“I don’t want you to suffer, Summer,” Tenaya choked.“You’ve endured too much already, and I don’t want to add to that.If not being with me will make things easier for you, th… ”

“Do _not_ dare finish that sentence.”Shaking her head, Summer strode upto her until they were inches apart.“Not being with you would be the hardest thing, Tenaya.I love you.Don’t you know that?”She looked at her lover pleadingly, willing her to understand.

“I love you too,” came the whispered response.The two instinctively leaned closer until their lips met.Tender at first, Summer actively deepened it in an attempt to convey how much she needed the woman before her.She felt the contact being reciprocated, Tenaya’s hand moving up to stroke her cheek.

Eventually their kiss ended, and the two rested their foreheads together.“I’m sorry… “ breathed Tenaya.

“You should be,” Summer insisted.“I love you, and nothing and no one’s opinion will ever change that.I don’t care if we’re shunned from everyone, as long as we have eachother.”

Tenaya sighed.“You _did_ say if Dillon could accept us together, then anyone could.”

Summer gave a lopsided smile.“And my parents will come around eventually.”She then went serious again, holding her girlfriend’s face.“But even if they don’t, it doesn’t matter.You must understand that, Tenaya. _Please_.”

It was then Tenaya started blinking… and it was not entirely down to tears.Summer internally groaned as she realised her lover’s cybernetic eyes were again failing.It would only be a matter of time…

But just like her parents’ opinion, it did not matter.She loved Tenaya no matter what; if anything, it only made Summer be more angry at her mother and father for causing the further degradation.Despite Tenaya’s words, she knew the former general lived in fear of eventually losing the ability to see her.

Summer came to a decision.“We’ve wasted enough time here.Forget my parents.We’re going to Dr. K.”

“… what?”Tenaya looked baffled.

Saying no more, Summer instead gave another kiss to those gorgeous lips, then took her beloved’s hand.They walked away from the downgraded Landsdown “estate”.Her parents’ opinions could go hang: what mattered now was her girlfriend.

As they reached their car, Tenaya was still confused.“Summer, what are we doing?”

The former Ranger decided to keep quiet, though internally was already formulating a plan.They were going to go back to the garage, and Summer was going to demand Dr. K focus entirely on stopping the deterioration of her lover’s eyes.She knew K could do it: there was nothing interms of science and technology the doctor could _not_ do.

And it was not out of vanity Summer was so determined: she loved Tenaya sight or no sight.But she only wanted the best for her love; she did not want _her_ to suffer anymore.

Besides, Summer wanted Tenaya to see her in a wedding dress again without the fear of it being one of the _last_ things she would see.


	4. Wrong Chat (Megaforce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the Hasbro. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

_Harwood County, 2015_

“Emma, _please_ tell me you’re joking.”

Emma Goodall gulped at the low, threatening tone.“I’m sorry!” she blurted.“It was a simple mistake!”

“ _That’s_ your excuse?”Gia Moran slammed her locker door and stared daggers at the Pink Ranger.“How many times have I told you to double-check when you send something?!”Ignoring Emma’s sullen look, Gia quickly whipped out her phone.“Dammit, Emma!”With that, she rapidly typed a message in the Rangers’ group chat, desperate to halt the situation.

“Honey, you can… “Emma was cut off when her girlfriend grabbed her by the arm.

“C’mon, we have to get to Jake!”Gia practically yanked Emma away from their lockers.Together - the Pink Ranger somewhat haphazardly - the pair began the search for the Black/Green Ranger.The entire time, Emma continually tried explaining something, but Gia was too much in a rush to hear it.Instead, she just got further told off.“I can’t believe you sometimes!You know Jake never got over me - I don’t want to hurt him anymore.The last thing he needs is to see… “

“There he is!” butted in Emma, pointing at their friend practicing his football skills on the school pitch.The two women dashed to the lad, who beamed at the sight of them.

“Hey, guys!What’s going… “

“Give me your phone,” Gia demanded, cutting him off.

“Huh?”

“Seriously, Jake,” continued the Yellow Ranger.“Phone.Now.”

Confused, Jake cautiously got his phone from his pocket, which Gia immediately snapped out of his hands.Accessing his group chat - Jake gave Gia his phone pass ages ago in a vain attempt to whoo her - Gia checked it, then gave another evil glare to Emma.For her part, Emma visibly wilted.Gia then proceeded to type completely random nonsense into the group chat - finally ending with _DO NOT SCROLL UP SRSLY!!!!!_ and a dozen angry faces.

Gia then shoved the phone back into Jake’s hands and frowned at him.“Do as it says - _seriously_.”

Jake simply looked at her, dumbfounded.“Er… OK… “  
  
“I mean it, Jake,” continued Gia, “Or I’ll make Mavro look tame.And tell Troy and Noah.”Before Jake could reply, Gia strode off, dragging her girlfriend behind her.

Once they got out of range, Emma ripped her hand away from Gia.“You need to stop!”  
  
“No, _you_ need to make sure where you send our private photos!”Gia held her head.“I’m sorely tempted to stop our ‘forest shoots’.”

“I’m sorry, honey… “Emma lowered her gaze and looked at her girlfriend.It had the desired effect, as Gia groaned and deflated her shoulders.

“Dammit, Emma, you know the puppy eyes always get me… “Sighing, the Yellow Ranger gently reached out, lightly stroking Emma’s arm.“I’m not mad.Well, I _am_ , but I know you didn’t mean it.”She moved closer until the young women could embrace lightly.“Seriously though - you need to make sure who you’re sending our private photos to.Meaning, our private chat.”

“I’ll do my best,” Emma blushed.“But there is a way to stop this from happening again… “

“Yeah, there is.”Gia shook her head.“From now on we’re not using our phones for private pics.Your physical camera only.”

Emma nodded.“That’s not a bad idea.But what I meant was, it’s possible to delete group chat messages if you’re quick enough.”

Gia’s jaw dropped.“Why didn’t you tell me that?!”

Emma found herself quirking a brow.“You didn’t exactly give me the chance.”

“Dammit, Emma!”Gia put her head in her hands and groaned loudly.After several seconds, the Yellow Ranger’s shoulders sagged once more.“OK, OK, I get it… listen to you more.Message received.”

Tenderly, Emma took Gia’s hands in hers and moved them away from her face.She then leaned forward and gave her a loving kiss.“Even if I believed that, it wouldn’t matter.If nothing else, your commanding nature is a major turn on.”

Gia returned her gaze with lidded eyes.Perhaps it was the adrenaline over the recent situation, or the passion they always felt for eachother, but she kissed Emma back with intent.“We’re going back to yours… and using your camera.”


End file.
